thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
ROBLOX
This article is an account, written by Cynerice, of his time in the automotive industry of ROBLOX from 2010 until his departure in 2016. Each chapter focuses on an era of the experience, and features a gallery of all mentioned and unmentioned vehicles built by Cynerice during his career. Chapter One: MocMotors, The Beginning My journey into the world of the ROBLOX automotive industry began with a small but ambitious startup company named MocMotors. The first vehicle created by MocMotors was the M1 Concept, a preview of what was to come; the M1 Concept was a simple, no-frills family saloon that aimed to simply get the job done for as little money as possible. A little while afterwards, the brand displayed a desire for some sporting credentials with the M1 Race Prototype; this was the M1 Concept, but coloured bright red and featuring a sporty NASCAR-inspired livery to go along with the extra oomph. Not too long afterwards saw the official release of the M1. In order to make the car a little more exciting, and in spirit with the earlier M1 Race Prototype, the release M1 gained a short but attractive rear spoiler. Joining it at launch, and aimed at those who held interest in the car's initial no-nonsense priority, was the M1 Commercialvan - this was in the true spirit of the M1 Concept; a back-to-basics, no-frills M1 with a van body and plenty of space in the back. An M1 Cabriolet was considered, and a working prototype based on the M1 Concept was created. The car was never officially released, however. Unlike the M1 Cabriolet, the M1 Race Prototype did escape the development phase and was released to its few but adoring fans almost untouched. What changes there were from the original prototype included the addition of a similar but taller spoiler than the base M1's, and a slightly different livery. Looking to branch out somewhat, MocMotors' next vehicle was a little bit of a conundrum. The M98 Concept and the release M98 that came shortly after was an incredibly long, six-wheeled hybrid of a pickup truck and a lorry. With the length and the rear dual-axle of a lorry, but with the bodystyle and structure of a pickup truck, it is perhaps obvious that this was a commercial failure. The later MX Concept was equally as radical but with a dash of sensibility mixed in - here was a small saloon with the unique selling point of having a very plain design in the spirit of the M1, but with a more futuristic spin. The MX Concept was an autonomous vehicle, hence the strange lack of both rear and side windows. The release MX, now called MX Futuristicano, returned to the traditional non-autonomous formula but yet somehow managed to look even more radical. The front, side, and rear windows were huge and the entire roof was also a window, giving the car a sort of “UFO” design. Similarly, the rear spoiler's design was more for show than performance, as was the two-tone paint schemes available. Shortly after the release of the MX Futuristicano, two variants of the M1 Race made an appearance; the M1 Race Commercialvan, and an exclusive limited run of the M1 Race Cabriolet. Both variants received the trademark bright red paint and racy livery, but only the Cabriolet received the tall spoiler. The MX Futuristicano XR came next, a sport variation of the MX Futuristicano. The radical rear spoiler was removed in favour of an even more radical roof spoiler that served even less purpose in regards to performance than the original. Nevertheless, it turned heads. The quietly-released M99, a version of the M98 with a covered bed more akin to a lorry trailer, was noticed by no-one. Perhaps with a sigh of relief to those who adored the M1 for its simplicity but did not want sporting credentials or a van, the M1 SW was finally added to the range. This was the middle-ground between the M1 and the M1 Commercialvan, with a practical estate body. Some say it was released too late, but it sold well nevertheless. Chapter Two: MocMotors, The Return The company went quiet for some time after the M1 SW, and their range of vehicles began to die out. MocMotors made a return suddenly, however, with a new M1. Now a sporty, curvy, pocket-sized coupe, this new M1 marked a change in intentions for MocMotors - no longer did the company stand for simplicity, but sportiness and driving thrills. Unfortunately, while the M1 was launched with both coupe and soft-top convertible bodystyles, it was also hideously unattractive from the front, and so it flopped miserably. A similar outcome lay in wait for the M9, a prototype postal van. To amend the hideousness of the M1, MocMotors quickly released an overhauling refresh of the car. Now branded as the M5, the car gained an even sleeker and attractive fastback body, and the soft-top convertible was replaced with a good old roadster. The range of colours available was also made more exciting and vibrant. Thankfully, the reception from this car allows MocMotors to avoid bankruptcy and continue doing business. Experimentation followed thanks to the newfound income: the Wartank Prototype, a silly concept car that blended a tank and a car, and the M8, a bulky crossover loosely based on the M9 prototype - unfortunately, it did not sell in great numbers. Similarly, despite the vehicle seemingly crying out for a hardcore variant, the later M5 GT with its imposing rear spoiler and extra oomph did not perform well either. A hurried facelift of the old MX Futuristicano was also forgotten. Shortly after the facelift of the MX Futuristicano, a new MX Futuristicano Concept emerged. This was entirely different to the original car; as the M1 turned from a family saloon into a compact coupe, the MX Futuristicano had turned from a compact saloon into a city car. None of the futuristic design had been lost from the original, however, and the production version carried over almost identically. The car was immediately joined by a handful of variants; the MX NASCAR Edition, a limited run sporty variant with a livery inspired by the old M1 Race; the MX Sportwagon, a longer-wheelbase and more practical variant of the hatchback; and the MX Commercial, a van conversion of the MX Sportwagon. Riding off of the success of this new, reinvented MX Fururisticano, an entirely new model was previewed with the M7 GT Concept. This was great news for long-term fans of the brand - here was a spiritual successor to the original M1, albeit a little larger in size and placed more upmarket. The M7 GT Concept called back to the original M1 Race and MX Futuristicano with its paint scheme, a two-tone red and black. The car was quickly released in both saloon and convertible bodystyles, alongside a limited-run M7 NASCAR - this edition only featured the livery of the original M1 Race and did not carry over the original red colour scheme. An MX Cabrio was also released, alongside an MX Sportback variant and an experimental M99 - this time, a dedicated lorry cab rather than a confusing hybrid. However, it was at this point that I decided to quit while the going was good, leaving the brand to fade into the pages of history. Chapter Three - The In Between Seeking to experiment once more, I launched Robby Motors - this was a brand dedicated to true simplicity, aping the “good old days” of ROBLOX back in 2009 and 2010. The Antin, along with its Sport and Estate variants, was a very simple and blocky car. The Hawki and Hawki GT was also simple, but was larger and curvier. Turning my attention to Avanta after a long break of building, the Avanta Atrax was a truly horrible attempt at an MPV. The Mishani Concept was intended to be a simple saloon workhorse, but was quite unattractive also. Chapter Four - The Glory Days Having been off the radar for some time after the dreadful Mishani Concept, I spontaneously made an explosive return to Avanta with the brand spanking new Memo. Here was a radically simple and refreshing vehicle - a compact hatchback with a stylish and contemporary design. The Memo took the market by storm, and was quickly joined by standard and sport GT saloon variations. A short while after the Memo's release came the Memo2 Concept, a preview of the facelifted Memo soon to come. The car featured a sloped, sportback bodystyle and more detailed and interesting front and rear lights. Hot off the heels of the brilliant Memo came the stunning Falcon. Here was the poor man's Ferrari - a simple but exciting design on an affordable but fast supercar. Avanta's popularity was through the roof thanks to its new range of only two vehicles. Some experimental prototypes followed in the form of the Sharkoo and Sharkoo S. Destined for production they were not, but instead as mere design exercises. Eventually, the facelifted Memo made its debut. The original bodystyle of the pre-facelifted model was dropped, and the only variants available at launch were the sportback bodystyle as seen on the Memo2 Concept, and a Sportback GT variant. Shortly afterwards, a saloon Memo and Memo GT was added to the range, and the Sportback and Sportback GT was lightly facelifted - the Sportback GT's rear spoiler was moved to the roof also. Not too long afterwards, a soft-top cabriolet variant was introduced to the range, along with a hybrid version of the saloon. Avanta's tuning division, Avard, stepped in and produced the Memo-R - this was a thousand MocMotors M1 Race's all crammed together into one little hatchback! The design of the car itself was also entirely renewed along with a fierce bodykit. Another design study followed with the SharKoupe, and then a very, very limited-run Memo-R Cabrio. A stretched Memo Limo also joined the range, along with official APEX aftermarket tuning parts for the entire Memo range. The second-generation Falcon arrived, this time taking the form of a grand tourer rather than a supercar. Performance was no less imposing, and the styling was even more so. A coupe, soft-top Cabrio, and a shooting brake Sportback completed the range. The Cedia was also launched as a large crossover between an MPV and an SUV, featuring a design inspired by the new Falcon. To enter a contest to create a vehicle perfect for students, the Kamiko was created. Here was a car even more radically-designed perhaps than the Falcon, and even more adored than the Memo. Featuring a simple yet interesting design with traffic light-style rear lights, the Kamiko went on to win the competition to the delight of both I and its many, many fans, including the CEO of CF Motors, a rival to Avanta. “for sam90fun” was an unnamed project built for a user by the name of “sam90fun”, based loosely on the Kamiko but styled to resemble a Jeep Wrangler. The Camela was a Rolls-Royce-esque large luxury saloon that did not sell well, similarly to the limited-run “Ute” pickup variation of the Kamiko. An extended-wheelbase Memo Estate was also introduced, but by this point the Memo had been overshadowed by the Kamiko. One last design exercise in the form of the Moochey, and the silly Kamiko Extending Concept saw the end of my arguable reign at Avanta. Chapter Five: The End A new brand was created, called Tachyon, to experiment with new vehicles some time afterwards. The brand only built the Seeker in coupe and targa variations, both badged as Tachyon and Avanta, before returning to the pages of history. Even later efforts in the form of the Avanta Cormala did not bear fruit. The heydays were, unfortunately, very much over. Highlight Gallery blox_hl_1.jpg|MocMotors M1 and M1 SW blox_hl_2.jpg|MocMotors M98 and M99 blox_hl_3.jpg|MocMotors MX Futuristicano base model and XR blox_hl_4.jpg|MocMotors M1 II coupe and convertible blox_hl_5.jpg|MocMotors M9 blox_hl_6.jpg|MocMotors M5 coupe and roadster blox_hl_7.jpg|MocMotors M8 blox_hl_8.jpg|MocMotors MX Futuristicano (Facelift) blox_hl_9.jpg|MocMotors MX Futuristicano II and MX Sportwagon blox_hl_10.jpg|MocMotors M7 saloon and convertible blox_hl_11.jpg|MocMotors M99 blox_hl_12.jpg|Avanta Memo blox_hl_13.jpg|Avanta Memo2 Concept blox_hl_14.jpg|Avanta Falcon blox_hl_15.jpg|Avanta Memo II saloon and Sportback blox_hl_16.jpg|Avanta Memo II convertible and Sportback GT blox_hl_17.jpg|Avard Memo-R blox_hl_18.jpg|Avanta Falcon II coupe and convertible blox_hl_19.jpg|Avanta Memo II with APEX Aftermarket Parts blox_hl_20.jpg|Avanta Cedia blox_hl_21.jpg|Avanta Kamiko blox_hl_22.jpg|Avanta Camela blox_hl_23.jpg|Avanta Kamiko Ute blox_hl_24.jpg|Avanta Moochey blox_hl_25.jpg|Avanta Seeker coupe and Open Top blox_hl_26.jpg|Avanta Cormala Category:Uncategorised Category:History